


Growing 🍆🍑🌵 Together

by oakfarmer12 (oakfarmer)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Doodles, F/M, Innuendo, Penis Lamp, Post-Mockingjay, Pre-Epilogue Mockingjay, Silly, maybe some nakedness...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakfarmer/pseuds/oakfarmer12
Summary: A Series of Doodles …Suggestive vegetation begins popping up before 'so after'Set in the Post Mockingjay universe where a very special lamp has been lovingly placed on a table in the Everdeen/Mellark living room
Relationships: Eggplants/Peaches, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 28
Collections: Eggplants Peaches Cacti Oh My! (or The Lamp that led to one thing then another)





	Growing 🍆🍑🌵 Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endlessnightlock (Endlessnightlock)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessnightlock/gifts), [MegaAuLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAuLover/gifts), [LovelyToTheBone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyToTheBone/gifts).



> Check out the Collection for the fics that these doodles compliment, like a fine wine 🍷 pairing, or that perfect side dish 🥦

....ummm....

  


  
😳

  
  


Mmmm peaches....

  
  


Well, since the genie is out, won’t be needing this lamp anymore.

  
FIN. 

Uhoh….


End file.
